


Маленькая искра

by Andrew_Clean, Rai_grass



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Implied Mpreg, M/M, bareback, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_grass/pseuds/Rai_grass
Summary: Дерек замирает в дверях кухни и просто… смотрит. Стайлз стоит за стойкой, голый, только в красной худи, и в лучах восходящего солнца из окна сияет нереальным светом.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Little Spark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800262) by [sapphirescribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/pseuds/sapphirescribe). 



Дерек замирает в дверях кухни и просто… смотрит. Стайлз стоит за стойкой, голый, только в красной худи, и в лучах восходящего солнца из окна сияет нереальным светом.

– Я знаю, что ты тут, – сообщает Стайлз, не оборачиваясь. – Можешь больше не подкрадываться.

– Я и не собирался, – отвечает Дерек, проходя на кухню и обнимая Стайлза со спины. Он устраивает подбородок на плече Стайлза и кладет руки ему на талию, растопыривая пальцы так, чтобы почувствовать как можно больше обнаженной кожи.

Стайлз покачивает бедрами, прижимаясь задницей прямо к члену Дерека. Как нечего делать сейчас скользнуть в него прямо здесь: перегнуть через кухонную стойку и трахать до тех пор, пока тот не потеряет способность двигаться.

– Давай же, – стонет Стайлз, демонстрируя сверхъестественную способность читать мысли пары, которая возникла у них в последнее время. Он откидывает голову на плечо Дерека и нашаривает рукой его член, несколькими быстрыми движениями возбуждая его до каменного состояния, впрочем, в последние дни возбуждение почти не покидает Хейла.

Дерек легко скользит в него: Стайлз раскрытый и еще мокрый внутри от его спермы – они трахались полчаса назад. Он погружается как можно глубже, и голова Стайлза падает на грудь, когда он опирается о кухонную стойку.

Дереку интересно, всегда ли так будет. Постоянная потребность друг в друге возрастает, и зачастую они еле сдерживают ее сознательными усилиями.

Между вздохами и толчками Стайлз подбадривает его:

– Да, Дер… трахни меня, заполни меня, – вздыхает он. – Хочу, чтобы ты всегда был во мне, всегда трогал меня.

Дерек не может оторваться от шеи Стайлза, облизывая, посасывая и прикусывая ее, пока она не краснеет и не начинает пылать. Покачивая бедрами, он медленно трахает Стайлза, прижимаясь к нему как можно теснее и проникая как можно глубже с каждым движением.

– Еще, – умоляет Стайлз, – давай же, Дерек.

Его сердце колотится, он пылает от этого бесконечного желания быть рядом со Стайлзом, в Стайлзе — постоянно. Он хватает партнера за шею, прижимая его спиной к своей груди. Стайлз откидывает голову назад и без малейшего смущения подставляет Дереку свое горло. Сердце Стайлза колотится, и его кровь пульсирует прямо в пальцы Дерека, держащие его за горло.

С одной стороны он готов держать этот медленный, томный темп хоть несколько дней, с другой – яйца Дерека тяжелеют, он сгорает от желания заполнить Стайлза не только своим членом.

Дерек увеличивает темп и переплетает пальцы со стайлзовыми, и они вместе начинают все быстрее дрочить его член.

Кухня наполняется звуками ебли – бедра Дерека шлепаются о задницу Стайлза, непристойно хлюпает смазка и сперма, когда Дерек толкается членом в любовника, тяжело дышит Стайлз, умоляя Дерека трахнуть его сильнее и сильнее.

– Кончи для меня, Стайлз, – стонет Дерек в шею своей пары, поглаживая ладонью головку его члена. – Ну давай же.

Несколько мгновений спустя Стайлз замирает, вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в столешницу, сжимаясь задницей вокруг твердого члена Дерека. Он выкрикивает имя Дерека, кончая, и тот чувствует дрожь ладонью, все еще лежащей на шее Стайлза, и губами, прижатыми – хотел бы он, чтобы так было всегда – к местечку, где бьется его пульс.

И Дерек кончает, кончает, кончает: вид, запах и стоны Стайлза переполняют его.

Так они стоят, тяжело дыша, несколько долгих минут, прежде чем Стайлз берет Дерека за руку.

– Ты чувствуешь это? – спрашивает Стайлз, прижимая ладонь Дерека к низу своего живота. – Ты можешь почувствовать это, Дерек?

Тот глубоко вдыхает и сосредотачивается, откликаясь на зов магии Стайлза, которая течет в его собственных венах, с тех пор как Стайлз обзавелся новым телом.

Сначала он улавливает какой-то слабый сигнал, который заглушает магия Стайлза, но вскоре он понимает, что спокойная вибрация, которую он чувствует, исходит не от Стайлза. Она идет от…

– Бля, Стайлз…

– Чувствуешь? – повторяет Стайлз. – Вот наша искра.


End file.
